


TRUTH

by elsajewel



Series: 끝: JAEWOO SNS AU [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: this is a narrative part for my JAEWOO SNS AU: 끝
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: 끝: JAEWOO SNS AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073384
Kudos: 32





	TRUTH

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd ✌️

  
Approaching Jungwoo feels different now. He used to hug or kiss him from behind but now...

JH: Jungwoo, hi.

On cue, the other male looked back with a straight face, unamused. Jaehyun used to be greeted with a loving smile. 

_Used to._

JW: I'll get straight to the point, Jaehyun.

He didn't even give Jaehyun the chance to sit down comfortably. He went for it right away as if spending more time with Jaehyun is a disease.

JH: Sure. Do you want to order something first?

JW: I ordered for us already. 

He just said a small 'thanks' and let Jungwoo do the talking.

JW: So you met my son, Hyunwoo.

Jaehyun nods, a little smile forming on his lips after remembering about the little kid.

JW: First, I want to say thank you for taking care of him yesterday. I don't know how to repay your kindness, really. You don't know how grateful I am to you for doing that. I don't think I can forgive myself if something bad happens to him. He's my world, Jaehyun. He's my everything. He's the only one I have. He keeps me going, you know.

For the second time this day, Jungwoo feels like crying. He really loves his son more than anything, even more than himself. He'd do anything to make him happy.

Jaehyun saw how fast the fluttering of Jungwoo's eyes are. He knows what would happen next, he's about to cry. So he decided to hold Jungwoo's hand that's on the table, caressing it for extra comfort just how Jungwoo likes it. He hopes it's still the same.

He wasn't wrong because his ex-boyfriend didn't even flinch with what he's doing. He just lets him. His heart soars with happiness. It's a win for him.

JH: Woo, I understand where you're coming from. I'm happy that I was able to help you with your son. You must have been so scared yesterday. Remember when I pranked you before that I fainted and you were crying and panicking so much that I ended the prank immediately. It's just you give your all when you love someone. Your son is the luckiest baby in the world because he has you.

JW: Jaehyun... Our son.

He corrected him. Jaehyun's eyes went big, his body tensed. He's suddenly alert like an alarm was sounding so loud around him. 

JH: What? Woo, what are you saying?

JW: Hyunwoo... he is my son, yes. But not just mine. He is... ours. He's yours too as much as he is mine.

JH: Woo, love...

And Jungwoo starts tearing up. Jaehyun stills for a moment. Everything is too much - knowing the truth, Jungwoo crying out in public. He had his hunches that Hyunwoo could be his but hearing it straight from the love of his life.

It just hits different.

He didn't say anything back. Just out right grabs Jungwoo's hand and lead him out of the cafe, their food and drinks not even touched.

  
\---

He brings Jungwoo inside his car, the other not protesting at all but tears still flowing. He knows Jungwoo didn't bring his own ride so it's good. Dejun dropped him off for sure. Because he knows Jungwoo. He knows he won't do this alone, not without Dejun's support.

JH: Woo, babe. I'll bring you home, yeah? I don't want you crying out in public. We'll talk privately. Is that okay?

From his peripheral vision, Jaehyun can see the other nodding slightly. 

A crying Jungwoo is the thing that Jaehyun hates the most when they were still together. There are only two things he allows his boyfriend to cry: out of happiness and in bed.

Other than that, it's a no.

He holds the other's hand. Jungwoo holds his tighter. Maybe it's because he needs comfort or maybe he doesn't want to be rude and shove Jaehyun's hand.

However...

It sparks hope for Jaehyun.

That maybe...

Maybe they can go back to the way they used to be.

But now with their son.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: babiejzeus  
> ↪️you can check out my other sns aus too ^^


End file.
